The Ties That Bind
by Val76
Summary: One-Shot: Davina has a secret that affects the entire Mikaelson family. Once it is revealed, not everyone has the same reaction. Features Kol/Davina, Marcel, Klaus, Elijah. Takes place after Season 2. I do not own The Originals or their characters. Please R&R - enjoy!


The Ties That Bind

 _This takes place 2 months after the Season 2 Finale. Davina has brought Kol back to life and they have resumed their relationship, which has resulted in making the two lovebirds inseparable. However, she has not forgiven Klaus and is still plotting revenge against him. The relationship between Elijah and Klaus remains unchanged and still very strained. Freya has been allowed to spend limited amounts of time with Hope, slowly working towards being accepted as her aunt and caretaker. Rebekah has remained silent from wherever she decided to go. Hayley's curse remained, allowing her to visit her daughter a mere once a month. Marcel has been busy trying to rebuild his vampire army. Camille has resumed her studies and has been applying her knowledge to try and help Klaus by holding weekly therapy sessions, with very little progress, both clinically and personally._

"You're WHAT?" Marcel asked his adopted daughter, who he often called "D."

Davina nodded slowly as a tear ran down her face. "I'm pregnant."

Marcel began to pace. He felt like punching Kol's lights out. It was hard enough for him to accept that she had managed to handle all the additional power that she was given as head of all the covens in New Orleans, but to know that she was about to become a mother as well was too much for him to take in. He shook his head in disappointment, his hands on his hips. "I can't believe you let this happen, D. You are still a teenager!"

The young, but powerful witch stared back at her adopted father and stepped closer to him defiantly. "I love Kol! He means everything to me and I am terrified that I'll lose him if I tell him about this!"

"You mean, he doesn't know?"

She swallowed, collecting herself. "No. You're the first person I've told."

Letting out a sigh of frustration and hopelessness, Marcel looked at the floor. "Look, besides your age, you've also got to realize that this baby is a Mikaelson. I don't need to remind you about everything that happened to Hope, just because of her last name!"

"I know! That's why I don't know what to do! Please, I need your advice!" She began to cry and he immediately embraced her. They stood quietly for a long time, comforting each other without words.

"The first thing you have to do, D, is tell Kol. Both of you need to figure this out together. Just remember that whatever happens, I'll always have your back. Got it?"

She nodded in understanding, then quickly left to find the father of her unborn child.

* * *

Klaus stood at the doorway of the nursery, watching Freya play with his daughter, Hope. He swirled his drink as a smile crossed his face. Although he missed Rebekah and trusted her far more than this new long-lost sister, Freya shared certain characteristics with him, which made her more and more acceptable to him as time passed. Elijah came up behind him, stopped to smile at the ladies, turned to his brother, stopped smiling, then began to walk away. Klaus followed him. "Elijah! When is this ridiculous silent treatment going to end?"

Elijah stopped, refused to turn around, then continued to walk. His anger with Klaus had not subsided. "Leave me be, Niklaus."

Using his hybrid speed, he stood in front of him, blocking his way. "Must I remind you that Hayley is married to Jackson! They are werewolves, by nature. They are where they belong!"

Elijah slapped Klaus hard across the cheek. "You bastard! She is the mother of your child, which makes her part of this family!"

"Do I have to hear this again? I cannot reverse the curse without Davina's help, now that she has been made regent."

"Yes, that is right, and you haven't done a damn thing to try and mend that relationship, have you?"

"She's not exactly easy to find these days. She's too busy cavorting with our crazy brother!"

"Crazy like a fox!" Kol shouted as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Elijah demanded.

"Whoa, back down, Big Brother. Can't an ex-vampire who just came back from the dead have a little freedom with his new girlfriend?"

"Well, Kol, that depends on whether you have been doing as I asked and trying to convince Davina to break Hayley's curse," Klaus replied. "It's really too bad that she wasn't able to bring you back as a more powerful witch, but then, she's too smart for that. She knows you would run, just like you always do. Then, your poor little girlfriend would be broken-hearted."

Kol suddenly became serious, which seemed to surprise both his brothers. "I've changed. Because of her."

Klaus began to laugh. "You have no idea how many men have uttered those words, Little Brother."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't understand, since the only person you've ever loved is yourself."

"Come on, stop this nonsense," Elijah interrupted, "I've had to put up with your arguments for too many centuries and I'm in no mood for it right now. I do want Hayley back the way she was, so I insist you make haste and convince Davina to do the spell."

"Hey, give her a break! She needs time to learn all her new powers. Bringing me back exhausted her, okay?" Kol turned as he heard someone enter downstairs. He knew it was her. Her sweet scented perfume wafted by his nostrils and he felt instantly giddy with excitement.

"Kol? We need to talk," she shouted. Davina's nerves about telling him grew quickly as she spotted him racing down the stairs. Suddenly, Kol swept her into his arms and twirled her around before welcoming her with a kiss.

"Wow, you're making me dizzy!" Her smile quickly faded as he set her down and stared at her with concern.

"Is something the matter, Darling?" He took her hands in his.

"Let's sit down," she replied. They walked into the large courtyard and sat down at one of the tables. "I have to tell you something important."

"Okay?"

"First, I want to tell you how much I love you. You mean everything to me, Kol. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Davina. What's this all about?"

"Something…unexpected has happened. I just found out that I'm…pregnant."

The expression on Kol's face went from jovial to serious in a matter of seconds, then back to jovial. He started to laugh, quickly responding, "you're joking, right?"

Sighing, Davina replied, "No, I'm not. I wish I were." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Kol's expression became serious once again as he realized that she was telling him the truth. He stood up angrily, then said, "You do realize this is a mistake! It has to be! Surely you don't want to keep it!"

Davina's mouth dropped open. "I don't know how I feel about this, but I think we should talk about our options before…"

"Well, I can tell you right now, I don't want it. Look at me, Davina! Do I look like the fatherly type? You know I didn't exactly have the best role model."

"Yes, I know that, but are you sure you don't want to discuss…"

"That's it! I don't need to discuss this anymore. I don't want it. You do what you need to do, but I'm out. Too much responsibility." Kol stormed back into the compound, leaving Davina sobbing.

Davina, still reeling from Kol's rejection, carefully stood up and began to leave, but was stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Elijah.

"It is certain to me that the tears you are shedding must involve my brother somehow. Is there something I can do to help?" He gave her a comforting smile that made her instantly relax.

"Oh, Elijah. He wouldn't even listen to me."

"Patience has never been his virtue, my dear. That seems to run in our family, unfortunately. I, however, do have some time on my hands if you wish to talk?"

She thought it over for a moment, realizing that Elijah had been the main reason Klaus accepted Hope as his child in the beginning. Maybe he could help her with Kol in the same way? She nodded in acceptance and allowed him to lead her into the living room, where she settled into a comfortable armchair. He remained standing as he stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

Clearing her throat, she blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

Elijah's eyebrows raised. A slow smile crept onto his face. As much as he was happy that a new family member was on his or her way, he also recognized an opportunity for Davina to become an ally. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Your brother doesn't want it."

"Perhaps I can change his mind. It is high time that boy took some responsibility. One cannot be a wild card forever." He paused as the sound of Klaus and Kol walking in jarred his concentration. Klaus was grinning, looking extremely amused. Kol was frowning, looking very angry.

Kol spotted Davina. "What are you doing talking to him?" He gestured to Elijah. "How could you go behind my back like this?"

"Kol, please listen to me," she begged. Elijah stepped up to Kol and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down in the nearest seat. Klaus sat opposite of Davina, still grinning.

Elijah shot his attention to Klaus. "What, pray tell, is so amusing, Niklaus?"

Klaus began chuckling. "This whole situation is perfect! Our little brother managed to knock up the head of the New Orleans witch covens! They cannot raise a hand against our family ever again!"

"Yes, Niklaus, but it is much more than that. Another Mikaelson…for the future." Elijah couldn't help but smile at Davina. He felt an overwhelming joy at the thought of another kind of immortality for his family.

"I am not keeping that baby!" Kol shouted.

Klaus turned deadly serious. "It is not completely up to you, is it?" He turned to Davina. "You look sad, Love. Not the kind of demeanor I would expect from a young woman about to sire a child with the man she loves."

Davina turned angry, just as she always did when Klaus was involved. "Stay out of this, Klaus! This is none of your business!"

"Au contraire, Love, it is my business. You have declared war on me with your new powers. You are dating my brother. You are carrying my niece or nephew – a potential cousin for my daughter. How is this not my business?"

She swallowed hard, trying to calm herself down. She hated it when he was right. Turning to Kol, she said quietly, "I love you. I want us to be a family. Just you and me and this baby. Please, just try to think about all the good things that could come of this!"

Kol started to get up, but Elijah pushed him back down again. "Kol, listen to me. It is time you take responsibility for your actions. Don't you understand? You are not a vampire like me or Niklaus! You are not cursed anymore. You are free to have a normal life, raise a family, and carry on the Mikaelson name through your own children! You can raise them the right way and erase the centuries of bloodshed that has been associated with our name. This child is a gift. You would be a fool to give that up. You love this girl, do you not?"

Looking at Davina, Kol couldn't stay angry any longer. She was so pretty, with her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders. He knew his brother was right. He could tell that his words had hurt her. As he began to think about a possible future with Davina, things didn't seem quite so bad. He had the full support of his family, for once. As much as he craved attention, he was definitely getting it now. He stood up and went to Davina, who stood up next to him. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Davina. Marry me."

She gasped in response, then quickly smiled and responded, "Of course, I mean, yes!" They kissed again.

Klaus stood up next to Elijah as the two watched the young couple share their joy. "What do you think, Brother? This is Kol we're talking about. You know as well as I do that he is not to be trusted."

"I think, for the first time in his life, he will do right by her." Elijah smiled, then looked at Klaus. "Niklaus, we have a wedding to plan!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wrote this story based on a suggestion by one of my readers. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
